


You'd Have To Be Blind Not To See It

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angel Dust makes a revelation and some.sweet shenanigans ensue.Alastor gains some hope.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Shenanigans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 27
Kudos: 305





	You'd Have To Be Blind Not To See It

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy for the interlude

Angel had noticed the squinting, the way Alastor would sometimes adjust his monocle or lean in closer, he'd also noticed the headaches and the way Alastor sometimes rubbed at his eyes as if they were tired or sore.

He had snuck into Alastors room and snooped while the radio demon was at his tower, finding a pair of spectacles on the red deers desk with some paperwork. He opened a pen and drew a love heart on a post it note with a small giggle before swiping the glasses, hiding them in his fluff, wrapped in their little cleaning cloth.

He poked his head out of Alastors room, peering up and down the hallway with a sharp smirk, gold tooth glinting in the light before slipping out, closing the door behind himself and striding away with a whistle towards the foyer to wait for the strawberry pimp.

Three hours of waiting paid off when finally the radio demon entered, heading straight for the bar that Angel was sitting at. He kept himself quiet, sipping at his whiskey and waited a few more minutes for Alastor to settle in his seat, sipping at some bourbon, distracted by annoying Husk. 

He pulled the spectacles from his fluff, unwrapped them and gave them a quick clean with their little cloth then snuck closer, smirking humorously as he slipped around the deer, hands moving quickly to put them on his face.

He threw himself backwards as he did it, out of Alastors usual grabbing range and watched as the deer froze then whirled around, storming closer to the fluffy whore with a look of pure rage, thought it froze as he stepped into Angels space, eyes going wide as he adjusted his spectacles, peering through them and Angel flushed under the scrutiny. 

"You have freckles" Alastor stated, awestruck and dumbfounded, voice a sweet murmur as he reached out to trace a line of them, thumb stroking over Angels cheek so soft it left tingles in its wake.

"Always had em' sugar" he said, trying to cover up his fluster with a grin that matched Alastors usual vigour. The deer quirked a brow, red eyes staring knowingly at the fluffy spider before going back to his freckles, watching the different shades of pink shift with the movements of Angels cheeks. 

He pulled away from watching them though, folding his glasses and wrapping them in the cloth Angel passed him, shaking his head with a fond little smile as he tucked them into his jacket pocket. Turning to head up to his room with a soft goodnight to Husk and Angel both, only looking back as the elevator doors began to close to watch as Angel and Husk went back to their earlier conversation.

In his room, wearing his glasses again, he stared at paperwork, thoughts drifting back to those damnably cute freckles, smile wide across his face as he half heartedly filled in forms until he found a post it note stuck to one of the forms, hidden under others.

A love heart and Angels signature peered up at him and he froze, smile softening into something sweet as he plucked it from the form, cradling it in his palm like a treasure. He lounged back in his seat, chuckling softly as he stared up at his ceiling, eyes falling closed as he whispered "I may have more chance than I thought


End file.
